urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Bots
This article is about the Computer controlled players. Bots are AI players who can allow a person to play single player without the need for an internet connection. They have multiple levels of dificulty and can create realistic movements such as strafing and bunny-hopping. Bots are unsupported in Urban Terror. They were implemented to the point of (sort of) working, and then the developer who wrote the code left FrozenSand (to go on to bigger and better things). As such, users should not expect much from bots. They are what they are and could have been removed completely, but they were left in the game. Adding bots to a game First tell the server to allow bots. Open the Console and type: /bot_enable 1 Now start the server. If the server is already running, type: /reload Then you can start to add the bots. Type: /addbot should use one of the following bot file names: boa; cheetah; chicken; cobra; c ockroach (space between the c and the o added to pass B3 bot filters); cougar; goose; mantis; penguin; puma; python; raven; scarab; scorpion; tiger; widow. See List of Bots for more information. should be between 1 - 5, where 1 is easy and 5 is hard(er). will be red or blue. should be near your server's average player ping. can be any valid player nickname. So, the following would add a level 4 bot called "4|Puma" to the blue team: /addbot puma 4 blue 76 4|Puma However, you don't have to supply all the variables. The quickest, easiest way to add a bot is simply /addbot . So /addbot Puma would add a default Puma bot. Each bot type has it's own weapon load out. Puma, for example, uses a LR300ML + Spas + Baretta combo. See List of Bots for more information. Tactically, the bots are not very bright, and you can't give them orders like Quake 3 bots, however they do use the same evasion techniques (varying levels of crouching, bunny hopping and strafing) as live players, with varying levels of aggression. Removing bots To remove a bot, simply open the Console and type: /kick If you have more than 1 bot, you can use this to take all bots off the server: /kick allbots Be warned that the server checks for nick matches in the player list first, so player 'allbots' would probably not be too happy with you, having been bumrushed off the server for no apparent reason. Maps for running bots Not every map in Urban Terror has bot support. Some maps lack any bot support at all and trying to add bots will simply fail with an error message. Others do have bot support, so you can at least add bots, but the bots won't work very well. There are maps that include bot support and the bots work reasonably well (considering that bots in Urban Terror just generally aren't very smart). The following standard maps work with bots: * Abbey * Algiers * Austria * Dressing Room * Mandolin * Riyadh * Prague * Toxic * Uptown General rules for running bots *Only include 1 or possibly 2 third-party maps in your maps folder *Remove all unused .pk3 files from your game path - only include maps that you will use *Kick all bots after each map and replace them at the start of the next map *Use the 64-bit binary if possible (64-bit linux is probably the best platform for a bot server) *If your server isn't capable of running TDM or CTF with 4 bots on Casa, don't bother *Only certain maps support bots *Add bots one at a time, and include a large delay between bots entering the server More Options For more control over bots and how they run, review CVars starting with bot_ on the CVars list. External Links * "Running Bots in UT4" on Urban Terror Forums Category:Game Console commands Category:Server Admin